The boy can rock
by princesspoison
Summary: Sasuke left and his folks died, but hes deciding its time to make a stand and to form his own band,can he avoid things from the past that may stop him and his aim. new love new friends boyxboy Itachi/naruto one sided loves also to come rated m to be safe


**I dont own Naruto or its Charactors or any songs used thus far **

_**The boy can rock**_

_** Chapter one Ino rock's your world**_

Naruto looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand where only moments before black eyes had been looking at him and a knowing smirk pasted on the thin pale lips of his once upon a time child hood friend.

"Naruto what the hell do you think your doing to my magazine" Screeched a pink haired girl as she walloped him around the head

"Oh give him a break Sakura, you of all people should know better then to flaunt Sasuke's antics around in front of Naruto" Pale blue eyes looked at Naruto with sorrow and shame because she also flaunted her love for the Uchiha, gently she pried the crumpled magazine from slim fingers and smoothed it out

"See almost as good as new"

"Yeah whatever Ino, see you later, Got chemistry gotta go" Sakura flung over her shoulder as she stormed off

"Look Naruto your going to have to get over him one day, its been what? Ten years now since he left, and it doesn't look like he's coming back any time soon, and frankly I don't blame him, he's hot, popular, rich, skin like the shining moon, deep bottomless eyes.." Drawled Ino

"Yeah and a duck butt hair style" muttered Naruto

"Okay I admit the hair is lame, but he's amazing and he's even branching out into modelling"

"What's he got that I haven't?"

Ino looked at the blond boy before her and pouted her lips to think about how to phrase her answer

"Well your cute, in a geeky kind of way, and I don't know why you wear them glasses all the time,I mean I haven't seen your eyes since we were about eight, come to think of it, since Sasuke left, I know you have perfect vision, and why the hell are they tinted anyway, that's just plain weird, err your kind of short for a guy, I know I'm tall for a girl but I'm still smaller then the average guy but your the same hight, and don't get me started on them clothes and frigging cap" she finished as she tugged on the baggy orange sweater

"Its summer Naruto and your wrapped up like its winter!"

He pulled on the over sized jumper tugging it back into place and looked at what he was wearing, okay so maybe baggy worn out jeans two sizes too big and a old jumper was not the best way to get noticed, but its not like he ever wanted to get noticed anyway, it always caused trouble when he got noticed, after all that's why he had six scars on his face and no parents.

"Look Naruto we're going to be late for P.E if we don't hurry up"

P.E had to be the worst ever lesson ever, who ever thought that running around a field in the sweltering heat was mad, okay yeah he like to run, hell even loved running, but this was ridiculous, he was on his sixth lap and it was only him and Ino left like usual, well them and the green thing they call Gai the P.E teacher and his Mini Me Lee left, It was times like these that even for P.E he wished he wore less clothes but no baggy track bottoms and a loose orange t shirt, huffing he pulled his cap tighter to his head trying to hide as much of his wild blond hair as possible, he always wore a hat of some kind.

Slowing down as he came to the end of the lap Naruto looked over at the other students, what was this, a school for the beautiful or super brainy or something, everyone was enchanting in their own way, Tenten had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen and her father owned the local weapons shop, and Ino, blond leggy, pale blue eyes and looked like a model, her father had a flower shop empire but where did Naruto fit in, okay so his Uncle was a book writer that's all he knew and that he enrolled him in this school, but even so he didn't fit in, the only people who really talked to him was Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru

"Hay have you heard Black Crows are going to be in town for a one off performance" Whispered a short black haired girl to a large boned boy next to her

"Cool(Munch, Munch) bet you cant wait to see that cousin of yours Hinata"

"Yes, its been five years since he last visited, though I'm only going to get to see him perform, he's leaving straight after with the band"

"Err Hinata, when are they coming?" Naruto butted in

"Oh err, umm, tom..m.. tomorrow Nar...uto" Blushed the small girl

"Thank you Hinata"

walking away Naruto began to think

"hay what's up Naru?,you look sort of down"

"Sasuke's going to be in town with his band"

quick as a flick phone in hand and on speed dial, Ino put her phone to her ear

"Hay pinkie, you'll never guess what?" A smirk on her face Ino asked into the phone

"Just think of four hot boys, one the god of hotness and who do you see?"She smirked

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE" screeched down the other end of the phone

"Okay no need to blow my ear drums out, any ways this calls for some major shopping to be done"

"Yeah I'll meet you in five out side, see ya then" Ino replyed to Sakura

"Do you want to come shopping Naruto, you could really do with some new clothes"

"Sorry Ino I got to go"

"No worries, so are you coming with us tomorrow after school?, I'll buy your ticket"

"I don't know Ino, I don't think it will be a good idea"

"Oh come on Naruto, live a little, it's the first time he's performed any where near us, since he left, normally I have to travel miles to see him perform, you have to come, please"

"Okay, but I'm not dressing up"

"Yay, you wont regret it," gasped Ino as she pulled Naruto into a bone crunching hug, and stopped

"Naruto have you been eating enough?, your awfully skinny"

"Of...Of course I have, don't worry, I'm naturally the slim"

"Okay if you say so, oh I'm so going to be late to meet Sakura , are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yeah I'm sure, have fun" With a quick grin, Naruto spun on his heels and started to run, he was going to be late himself if he didn't hurry up"

"Sorry I'm late Iruka" running into the back room Naruto pulled of his Orange jumper and pulled on a baggy white shirt and stripped his jeans and pulled on some black trousers which were also too big seeing as he was wearing someone's uniform who had left already.

"Its okay Naruto" Iruka answered as he followed Naruto into the back room and pulled a apron off the peg and handed it to the flustered blond who yanked it over his cap and clothes,

"Sai left about five minuets ago but no orders for food have come in yet since he left"

"Okay well I better get to work"

"Oh before I forget the special today is chicken club sandwich"

"Okay easy"

"Naruto that was the last order, its about closing time so you can clean up now" Temari the waitress peeked her head through the kitchen door, her blond bunches of hair sticking out in random ways and a slight sheen of sweat glistened on her head

" Great cooking Naruto, its been a busy night, people sure do love your cooking, though I'm so tired I could sleep for a week, hay but at least I can buy the jacket I sore last week now" with a wink the blond disappeared back into the restaurant, looking at the clock he couldn't believe how fast the night had past, it was already one in the morning and he still had home work to do his one night off this week and he was going to be stuck at a concert, with his friends but watching someone he hadn't spoke to in ten years, well at least Sasuke wouldn't recognise him any more, things had changed a lot since they were best friends.

Okay so how can it go from scorching hot to rainy, it was the next day and school had just finished and Naruto was being forcefully pushed into the back on a green beetle car by and a soaking wet Ino whilst Sakura climbed into the passenger seat

"Hay why did you drag me?, I said I was coming"

"You were talking to Chouji about food, if we didn't drag you away we would be there forever"

"Did you bring a change of clothes for tonight, like I text you too" Sakura asked from the front of the car as she slipped a CD into the car player and Started to sing also to one of Black Crows songs"

"Yeah" huffed the drowned rat in the back, "I was only asking what spices he liked to use in curries"

"Yeah Yeah what ever, so Ino what times your folks getting back tonight" Sakura sang her head bopping along to the music

pulling out his cheap MP3 player and stuffing them into his ears Naruto blocked them out and instead listened to something other then Sasuke and the girls.

Naruto looked up as the car slowed down then turned into a wide drive way bouncing over the gravel as they made their way up to the front of the house, piling out of the car they legged it into the warmth and dryness of the large house and followed Ino into the kitchen.

"I hate the rain it makes my hair frizz" Ino huffed as she blew her fringe out of her eyes

"Hay Ino I'm hungry got anything to eat" Whined Sakura as she yanked open the huge fridge,

"Okay so you have lots to eat in here, err what the hell is this?" Sakura asked as she pulled out a pink fruit with what looked like green leaves sticking out in random places

"how the hell should I know, my mum likes them, she's always buying them"

"That's a dragon fruit" Naruto spoke as he clonked his wet bag on the floor and sat on a stool staring at the two wet girls.

"Okay what ever, Ino feed me"

"Feed yourself Sakura I'm not your slave"

"But your fridge is full of fruit and weird stuff"

"Yeah well I cant cook, you know I nearly burnt the place down last time"

"Naruto can you do me something?" Asked the pink haired girl, her green eyes pleading her lower lip sticking out

"Naruto doesn't know how to cook, he's too skinny, if he could cook I'm sure he would be plumper then he is" Ino argued "Besides you should learn to cook for yourself"

"What like you Ino, its not like you can cook" She argued back

after several minuets of useless bickering both girls looked shocked to see a bowl full of bright juicy fruits placed in front of the shutting them up, Naruto rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly at them as blue and green eyes focused on him

"Err.... Ino is it okay if I get a shower?"

"Yeah, first room on the left is mine and the bathrooms at the back of my room"

Scooping his bag up off the floor Naruto headed upstairs to Ino's room after what seemed like five minuets he finally found the stairs and headed up

"Jeez her bedrooms bigger then my whole flat" looking around he took in the huge double bed and light purple wall paper, one wall was made of sliding mirrors one was open with rows of clothes almost spilling out and shoes littered the floor under the clothes magazines piled high on nearly every surface almost toppling with the sheer amount of them and shelves of make-up and accessories littered the room

"Bloody hell I'm in girl heaven and male hell" Quickly Naruto headed into the bathroom and came to a halt

"Is that a bloody jacuzzi?" quickly he headed to the far corner to the large shower and switched it on after about the fifth button

"How many bloody buttons does a shower need"

hissing in pleasure Naruto pulled off his wet clothed and yanked off his wet cap and shook out his hair which sprang up and in all directions with a couple of bits falling to frame his face, looking into the large mirror next to the shower a frown marred his face as he took in his body, small and almost feminine a slim hand rested on his flat belly as he traced his strange birth mark that swirled around his belly button he placed his glasses onto the counter and scrutinised his face three scars on either cheek marred his smooth skin full lips pursed in distaste at his big sky blue eyes with the silver ring around the edges of them but the most shocking thing was his golden blond hair which at the front had a thick red streak going through the blond locks, doctors said the shock caused his eyes and hair to change.

Naruto sighed in bliss as the heat surrounded him as he stepped under the pelting water leaning forward he placed his hands on the wall and tilted his head up and let the water hit his face and his thoughts flashed back to the day before Sasuke had left

"Sasuke, Sasuke I wrote a new song for us Sasuke, Sasuke" Shouted an excited eight year old blond boy his blond spikes swishing around his head as he jumped up and down in excitement

"About time idiot, you know I need it for tomorrow and I've still got to practice it" Sasuke replied as he accepted the pieces of paper with the messy writing upon it off the younger boy, Naruto just grinned back happily,

Naruto's and Sasuke's family's both owned big corporations and the boys met when they were just babies and grew up together, Sasuke's mum liked to sing and Sasuke often sang with her and also with Sasuke's older brother Itachi, who was five years older then Sasuke, where as Naruto's dad taught him to play guitar so they both pretended to be in bands and when Naruto decided he liked to write his own songs and music Sasuke demanded he start writing them for him, as His Older brother had decided he wanted to manage Sasuke and get him a proper band.

"Naruto why does your writing have to be so messy" Sasuke squinted at the writing on the paper

"Okay Naruto play me a verse and sing it so I can see how it sounds"

"Okay Sasuke", Naruto chirped as he flung his arms around the taller boy grinning, then he let got and ran to grab his small guitar, it was quite a simple tune but Naruto had confidence that with other instruments it would sound even better.

"You only get one shot so make it count

you might never get this moment again

the clock is ticking down, it's the final round

so tell me what it is that's stopping you now

you never know unless you try

you'll only regret sitting wondering night

you only get this one shot so watch this moment go by

when loves on the line"

"Umm, sounded okay"

"Really?"

"yeah"

clapping came from the door way as thirteen year old Itachi came in his long black hair pulled back from his face in a low pony tail and a small smirk on his face

"Maybe I'm signing up the wrong child here" Itachi mused out loud as he patted Naruto on the head as he walked by to pick up the music and lyric sheets and flicked through them,

"You know Naruto these are really good, especially for an eight year old, maybe I should sign you on too

"Really?, then I can stay with Sasuke forever" Grinned the blond

"Don't be stupid your an idiot, my brother wouldn't really sign you on he's only allowed to start with one band an I'm it!"

"But Sasuke, your my best friend"

"Idiot this is the real world, I don't need best friends"

"But Sasuke"

"No buts Naruto, I'm leaving tomorrow to a music boarding school, to be trained by the best and you cant come"

"But if I ask my dad"

"No"

"But"

No" and with that final word Sasuke turned his back taking Naruto first whole song and what felt like his life scrunched up in Sasuke's hands.

Gasping Naruto cut off his thoughts.

Mean while down stairs

"Hay Ino"

"What?"

"Wanna go check out Naruto"

"what do you mean, he's fine, he's in the shower"

"My god sometimes your so dumb, I mean check out how he really looks, come on you gotta be interested in what he hiding under all them clothes and all that, I sure am, I've not seen him in anything decent since he was ten"

"No!"

"What, why? Ino come on you know you want to" Sakura bit the bottom lip in anticipation

"No"

"But Ino normally you would want to do some thing like this, why you being a chicken now"

"Because its Naruto"

"Look Naruto's all grown up now, all that's in the past, I'm sure he wont mind if we sneak a peek, one quick look he wont even notice"

"Im sorry Sakura I just cant do that to him"

"Well theres nothing stopping me" With a wink Sakura jumped up and legged it around then up the stairs and into Ino's bedrooms tiptoeing she made her way to the bathroom door

"Sakura no" Ino whispered loudly as she ran into the room and up to Sakura, only to find herself falling, reaching out blindly she grabbed onto Sakura who was leaning against the slightly open door.

Naruto Grabbed the cloth her was cleaning himself with and held it over his lower body as he turned to the now wide bathroom door to find Ino Lying upon Sakura, both flat on the floor with wide eyes upon his almost naked body, heat rushed up to his face as he started to blush

"I don't know someone's body could blush along with their face" Sakura giggled as she watched Naruto eyeing his slim frame which was slightly tanned and toned for someone so slim

"Do you work out?" Sakura burst out

"Huh? Sakura you idiot what a thing to ask him whilst he's in the shower"

"What I was just saying, well come on look at him" She indicated with a sweep of a hand to his build

"He's hot" With a shrug of her shoulders the pink haired girl stated a matter of factually

"Err guys can I get out now" Naruto whispered

both girls nodded from their spot on the floor, though neither moved

sighing he realised neither were going anywhere any time soon, reaching out carefully Naruto grabbed a towel off the heated rail and switched the shower off, turning his back to the girls he dropped the flannel so he cold wrap the towel around his waist

Naruto blushed at the gasp from behind his as he flashed them his ass,

"Oh my god I wish my ass was so firm" Sakura stated

Ino decided to bast her forehead against the floor in embarrassment

"What the hell am I going to do with you two?" Ino whined.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked as she swirled round in a circle her short pink skirt flaring out only stopping when she felt dizzy

"You look great Sakura" Naruto declared as he sat before both girls in just a pair of boxers, both girls had run off with his clothes leaving him with only his underwear

For the first time Sakura blushed at his compliment, she had never blushed at something he had said before and he had giving her plenty of compliments, the whole school knew he used to have a crush on the pink haired girl, but then again so did half the male population, though no one had a chance whilst she's still infatuated with Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto"

Ino nodded as she looked at her handy work the pink skirt which came to just above Sakura's knee's looked good with the white boob tube top embroidered with cherry blossoms and with her hair straight with the bottom flicking up. Naruto turned to look at what Ino was dressed in, A violet dress knee length and sleeveless her long blond hair in curls and smiled both girls were beautiful most guys would kill to be going out tonight with them, he just felt dread.

"Your so vain you probably think this song is about you" suddenly rang out

"Oh my phone, must be Shikamaru ringing back"

"Do you have them?"Ino asked into the phone

"Thanks shika your the best, ill be right down" snapping her phone shut Ino turned her evil grin upon the blond boy

"Your clothes are here little Naru" chuckling Ino headed downstairs to the front door to collect the clothes

"She like the devil when it comes to clothes"Sakura stated her eyes wide and she looked at the pale boy, chuckling she patted Naruto on the head "Don't worry she wont hurt you......too much"

Wide eyed Naruto watched as Ino came back in the door

"Okay Naruto time to put you in some clothes that actually fit, then head to the show, I reckon we have about an hour before we need to leave"

Naruto gulped.

* * *

So how did it go, lol i hope it was okay its not checked by any one and still unsure of pairings let me know what you think

all my love xoxo


End file.
